Amada Amiga
by Iremione
Summary: Hummm, no se hagan ilusiones, no es un song-fic. Solo una historia corta, triste y romantica, para un momento de tristeza que no quieran estropear... Harry muere, Ron sufre, ¿que pasa con Hermione? Incluye un comentario sobre "Un bichito en la ventana"


Ya saben, todo es de Rowling y no quiero robarle, blah, blah, blah... Gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews a "Un bichito en la ventana" Les informo de que tengo otro fic ("En solo un segundo") que tambien es de Amaral, y que de momento no tengo ninguno mas escrito... aunque si un par de ideas, je, je, je.... Una última aclaración que tampoco tiene que ver con esta historia: ¡¡¡A Ron nadie le hizo vampiro!!! Hermione solo necesita a Harry, se puede decir mas alto, pero no mas claro (Eso va para Esmeralda, ¿¡pero como se te ocurre?!)  
  
Vale. Esta historia es triste... aviso de antemano, aunque me gusta mucho como termina, pero es triste... en fin, la idea original no es mia, sino de mi hermana, pero, sinceramente, con lo que la he cambiado... Ahí va, espero que guste.  
  
***  
  
AMADA AMIGA  
  
Hermione miró las tumbas a su alrededor. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, ni cuando había llegado. La última imagen en su mente era verse a sí misma en el suelo, lágrimas y sangre. Abrazaba a Harry, tras la última batalla. Luego, oscuridad.  
  
Cuando despertó estaba recostada sobre la tumba de su mejos amigo. Las imágenes de los aurores llevando cadáveres, el entierro de Harry, los fuegos, cnciertos y honores por el muchacho caído al vencer a Voldemort se agolpaban en su mente en un amasijo sin forma.  
  
Justo cuando se levantaba vió a Ron. Vestido completamente de negro, y con los ojos tan rojos como su cabello. Su primer impulso fue abrazarle, pero se contuvo, al recordar lo mucho que ella le había hecho sufrir. Ella y Harry.  
  
El muchacho se arrodilló ante la tumba de Harry, sin siquiera mirar a Hermione. Dejó un sencillo ramo de flores sobre la tumba y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.  
  
-Harry... no se qué decirte. Me hubiera gustado haberte dicho algo bueno antes de que... Ojalá nunca hubiese dicho aquello... tu sabes que yo no te odio, nunca podría. Aunque finalmente te hallas ganado a la única chica a la que siempre quise. Supongo que ahora estareis juntos y felices, ¿no? Bueno, ya nadie podrá haceros daño, ni siquiera yo con mis estupideces. Vine a decirte que te perdonaba, pero acabo de comprender que eres tu quien tiene que perdonarme a mí. Ojalá, ahí donde estás seas completamente feliz. Ahora tienes a tus padres, y a...  
  
Ron se llevó las manos a la cara, sollozando. Se levantó y depositó la flor más hermosa de ramo en otra tumba, que Hermione no había visto. Despacio giró de nuevo hacia la tumba de Harry, y más tranquilo, murmuró:  
  
-Los medicos dijeron que un rebote de tu maldicion la hirió a ella también, y que en los últimos segundos ni siquiera sintió dolor... ellos pueden decir lo que quieran, yo se que ella murió de pena, al verte muerto entre sus brazos. Por favor, Hary, cuidala como yo no supe. Cuida de Hermione.  
  
-¡Ron!-gritó Hermione. Pero de su garganta no surgió sonido alguno. Miró al muchacho llorosa, sorprendida y asustada. El susodicho ni se inmutó, como si no hubiese oído nada. Luego, antes de marcharse, miró la otra tumba y dijo:  
  
-Hazle feliz, Hermione. Tú sabes cómo. Sólo quierele cómo hiciste en vida. Cómo nunca me quisiste a mi... No te preocupes más por mi. Yo me recuperaré, por vosotros, ya lo verás.  
  
El chico echó a andar, dejando a Hermione atrás. Al salir de cementerio se dejó abrazar por la chica pelirroja y el chico rubio que le esperaban fuera. En silencio, los tres se alejaron de lugar.  
  
  
  
Mientrs tanto, en el cementerio, Hermione se acercó a la tumba que estaba justo al lado de la de Harry. Y leyó, aterrorizada, la lápida.  
  
"Hermione Lilith Granger. Amada amiga. Fallecida el 31 de Julio de 1998 en acto de servicio."  
  
Hermione, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sintió un escalofrío. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Harry, con sus ojos verdes brillando tras las gafas, más feliz de lo que Hermione le había visto nuca. Estaba entre sus padres, que sonreian a la chica afectivamente.  
  
El muchacho soltó la mano de Lily Potter y caminó despacio hacia Hermione. Al llegar hasta ella, limpió una lágrima brillante de su mejilla y le tendió la mano para que se pusiese en pie.  
  
-Ven conmigo. Él estará bien.  
  
Ella no lo dudó. Tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y caminó con él....  
  
  
  
********** FIN ***********  
  
Hay.. tan lindo... tan triste.... Cualquier amenaza de muerte por dañar su salud mental, click ahí abajo. 


End file.
